1. Field
Embodiments relate to a separator including a coating layer of an organic and inorganic mixture, and a battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A separator for an electrochemical battery refers to a middle layer disposed inside a battery to isolate a positive electrode and a negative electrode from each other while maintaining ionic conductivity to permit charge and discharge of the battery.
Recently, electrochemical batteries have been developed to have a lighter and thinner structure to improve portability of electronic devices, e.g., mobile devices and notebook computers, while ensuring high output and high capacity for use in electric cars and the like. Consequently, a separator for batteries should have a slim thickness and a light weight while ensuring high adhesion and shape stability based on high heat resistance in order to produce high capacity batteries.